prision time
by moridash
Summary: dean's plan just had to involve team free will behind bars right? first spn drabble-possible slight out of charcterness. just a bit of fun,slight destiel and cas being all protective of the boys :) enjoy :)


_**Hey guys, this if my first ever supernatural fanfic. This a little drabble where Sam, dean and cas end up in jail (second time around for some) I'm sorry if I get characters wrong, I have only just finished season 2,this drabble is inspired by the episode where they are in jail **__** enjoy-please review, be kind!**_

* * *

The 12 orange jumpsuits all clashed together as the latest group of convicts were thrown into the large courtyard full of other convicts. This was the plan though, dean's crazy, backward ass plan. Sam scanned the crowd of people as he was knocked into by someone, Turning around he noticed dean was standing next to the fence, patiently waiting for Sam to get his bearings. Sam strode over to him and glared at him. Dean smiled and looked at someone behind Sam, the smile vanishing as he fixed his gaze. "You found cas?" Sam asked hesitantly, scared by the look in dean's eyes. "Yep" he growled as he gently pushed Sam out the way.

Castiel was standing quite timidly near the bench next to the fence, dean had to admit, he did look very vulnerable and very easy to mess with. Dean knew cas didn't belong here, he was just going along with the plan, like he always did,in truth none of them should have been there, but dean's plan would work, he was sure of it. Castiel was already irritated by the orange fabric that he had to wear. He just wanted to find Sam and dean; he hadn't seen them since they were being transported to the jail. Castiel looked up and found a fairly tall, oldish, nasty looking man staring at him, from the far end of the bench, his gang were all chatting, throwing amused glances castiel's way. Castiel frowned at the man as he started towards him. Castiel shifted uncomfortably then stood tall. He was an angel of the lord; he was not going to be intimidated by a thug human.

The man smiled as he quickly grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and threw him into the fence, holding by the collar of his clothing. Castiel saw no goodness in him, if he were a demon Castiel would have probably smote him right there and then. "Your mine" the man growled, inching closer to Castiel. Castiel would have done something but before he knew it dean was in front of him, his back to cas. The man was on the floor, his gang surrounding him as he fumbled to get up. Sam was just behind dean, but turned so he was facing Castiel. "You ok?" Castiel regained his composure and nodded slightly. "I'm fine" he barked, he didn't mean to hurt Sam but everyone treating him like easy prey was starting to piss him off. Dean stood tall and protective as the man started to stand, the crowd of people watching so intently as if their lives depended on it.

Dean rolled his eyes as the group moved forward. "You got a death wish boy?" the man asked, his voice ever so slightly Texan it was amusing. Dean being dean couldn't help but smile, which pissed the man off. "Nope, just letting you know he isn't yours" the man tilted his head slightly, glancing at dean then to Sam then to cas then back to dean. "Isn't this cute boys!" he bellowed to everyone "Listen son, I'm having one of em, so you gotta ask yourself, which one do you really want?" dean's jaw clenched at his words. The mere thought of Sam or cas being even so much as looked at by the man made him feel sick. Dean balled his fists as he spoke roughly. "They are both mine; you're not having either of them..." The man cracked his knuckles. "let's settle this then, you can have the one who pleases me the least" he spat, dean wanted to be sick right there but he had to hold it together, he would die fighting for cas and Sam, this nutjob wasn't getting either of them. "You're not touching either of em" dean spat back.

Castiel tried to move to dean but Sam pushed him back. "Just stay here cas ok!?" Castiel was going to argue but he knew Sam needed to help dean, who was just trying to protect him. Sam joined dean's side as the man and three of his 5 guys joined him. "So uh, peace in prison. Not what you had in mind?" sam asked dean. "Hey I'm just fighting for you guys, I'm going down fighting" Sam nodded; he knew dean would always protect him, always fight for him and love him. But cas was a whole new level, Sam and dean, it was love, a brothers bond. But with Castiel it was very different. Sam figured out that they both care about each other but just didn't know it. Sam smiled as he thought about the whole conversation he was going to have with dean and cas eventually. Dean ignored Sam smiling like a crazy person as he dodged a punch. Sam had managed to knock out two of the three lackeys, the guards seemed either to enjoy the show or too unobservant to notice It, Sam decided it was the first choice. Dean grabbed the man's arm and swung it around so it was against his back, the man threw his head back and nocked dean onto his back, Sam joined him on the floor. The two men advanced on them. "Looks like you boys gonna die in jail" before Sam and dean could react, Castiel was in front of them.

Castiel had watched dean and Sam endure a good beating, although they gave as good as they got. He couldn't bare to just stand helplessly and watch, he saw his chance and took it. He took his stance in front of Sam and dean who both currently on the floor. "ahh, my new plaything, I don't usually play with broken toys but what the hell" Castiel didn't understand what he meant but he knew it wasn't good, he easily set the lackey to sleep with a touch as he came at him, the other man gawped for a moment but then attacked. Castiel almost laughed at how easy fighting came to him. He grabbed the man by his collar and head-butted him, he needed him in the stomach and then shoved him into the fence. He leaned in close and growled at the man who looked terrified beyond belief. "Don't touch him" he growled, the man glanced at dean, knowing who Castiel was referring to. Castiel's eyes were cold as he swung the man around and kicked him, sending him flying into the fence at the far end of the courtyard. Everyone backed off slightly and looked at him with pure fear, he shouldn't have, but Castiel enjoyed the feeling he had over them. Castiel turned to see Sam and dean getting up and dusting themselves off, dean breathed deeply and checked cas over.

Dean glanced at Sam and checked him over and saw the most damage was a bruise on his temple and a cut lip. He looked back to find Castiel almost invading his personal space. Sam coughed and spoke up. "I guess we don't have to worry about you hey cas" Castiel turned and glared at Sam ever so slightly. "It would be appreciated if I was treated like the creature that I am, not some child" Sam nodded and muttered apologies as he felt the bruise on his temple. Dean smiled at Castiel as he gave him a very mean very serious glare. "So, guess I'm your bitch now huh?" he asked playfully, Castiel tried to fight it, but ended up with a tiny confused smile on his face.

* * *

**_reveiw? :)_**


End file.
